Sonic Squad: Tickets to the Game
by Coleiosis
Summary: Luigi meets a familiar figure from "Sonic X" as he is on his way to the Brooklyn Ball Park. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is going deeper and deeper into his latest plan to rule the entire planet!


Sonic Squad: Tickets to the Game

By Cole Bezotte

**Note: this story was originally created as a comic book I made in mid-2012. Now I have edited it to be more fitting. Enjoy!**

That same day when Dr. Eggman, Wario, and Waluigi combined forces to become one evil force, Luigi and Shadow went off to the nearest motel to rest while the Mario Bros. Plumbing Shop was being put back together. After checking in (Shadow had to come in while wearing a disguise) and walking down many halls of many floors, they settled in their room.

"Good work, Shadow," Luigi spoke up after Shadow took off his disguise. "You're quite a hero."

"Doesn't matter," Shadow replied with a frown. "No one will ever think I'm any good, no matter what I do."

"Come on, man! The gang and I are the only ones who think you deserve a pardon."

"I hope you're right…"

After a while, Luigi saw an advertisement on the television: a new baseball game would occur that night at Brooklyn Ball Park. "Goodness gracious," Luigi said, watching the advertisement. "How classic is that?! Boy, I can't wait to go see such awesome slugging and catching on and on!"

Shadow laid there on another bed, tired and exhausted after all that went on the other night; especially with defeating Black Doom. "I don't think I'll be coming with you, Luigi," he spoke up after a while. "I'm getting rather tired."

"You better get some shut-eye while I'm gone," Luigi replied. "You'll need it."

After Shadow fell asleep that night, Luigi headed out the door of their hotel room and was soon walking down the streets of Brooklyn, heading for a bus station. After all that walking for about ten minutes, he finally arrived at the nearest bus station and patiently waited for the bus to arrive just in time. Once it came, he walked inside the vehicle, paid his token, and went to the far-back seats to sit down. A newspaper sat on the seat next to him, making Luigi eager enough to pick it up and read it. Its main headline was about Bowser's Bob-Omb causing the explosion at the Mario Bros. Plumbing Shop. "Gee," Luigi thought as he read it. "We're actually more best-known than we thought! If these things start happening right out in the open, then we'll probably be on the headline of every newspaper; especially the extras they print out specially!"

Sitting next to Luigi was a young man trying his best to write poetry. It was very difficult for him to think up some rhyming words; especially when all he had on his mind was science. He wrote:

"Caring for rejected and abused children

Is like giving the devil a punch in the nose

Also holding him by the throat and giving him a black eye in the process."

"Phooey!" the man thought as he folded up the piece of paper he was writing on. "Nothing seems to rhyme! I have too much on my mind; I must be working too hard!" But he was in the shock of his life once he saw that the one and only Luigi Mario was sitting right next to him. "Great!" the man thought aloud. "Now I'm seeing things!"

"Oh no you ain't!" Luigi replied. "It's-a me! Luigi!"

"In the flesh, eh? I was just getting worried about receiving hallucinations. Anyway, how do you do?"

"Nothing much. Take a look-see here!" Luigi showed the man the newspaper that he held, showing how he was involved with the explosion of Bowser's Bob-Omb at the plumbing shop. The man's eyes widened when he saw that Sonic was involved in the fight.

"Wait a minute! That's Sonic! I recognize that guy anywhere!"

"So you do, eh? After all, everyone knows him also because he's so famous."

"You don't understand, do you?"

"What is it that I don't understand?"

"He was my friend during my childhood. I was twelve at the time when we first met. My grandfather and I discovered how he came from his home planet to Earth. It's been about six to eight years since I last met him. Anyway, my name's Christopher Thorndyke. It's a pleasure to meet you."

After a long way down the road, the bus finally stopped at the Brooklyn Ball Park. Jolly and delighted, Luigi and Christopher hopped out of the bus and walked through the halls to the ball game, where the opposing teams picked their best men to play their game. "You're coming here too?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah," Chris answered. "My wife Helen is off on a business trip for a long time, and I can't get her out of my head. So I came here to clear my mind and relax myself. I'm really worried about her."

"Well, don't worry buddy. I feel your pain."

"You do?"

"Of course! I miss my girlfriend Daisy; she lives in the Mushroom Land while I'm stuck up here in Brooklyn. We've been away from each other for a while now."

"Why don't you just go to that realm and meet her again?"

"I have a very important job here in Brooklyn; everybody knows what I do best: plumber… and hero!"

"Gee whiz! I forgot: has… Dr. Eggman come back?!"

"Yesiree, daddy-o! He has come to have his ultimate revenge on our good hedgehog friend! Better make sure he doesn't get in our way."

"Speaking of Sonic, where is he?"

"He's at my brother's hospital. Also, Shadow is at a motel that I just checked in at, safe where no one can hunt him down. Nobody would dare check at such a friendly place."

"I sure hope Shadow knows what he's doing," Chris said as he sat down onto his seat. He and Luigi had already paid their tickets and were now watching the great baseball game that raged on. But little did they know that a new danger was lurking in the seat right behind them.

The evil Dr. Eggman was sitting right behind Luigi and Chris, thinking about his latest evil scheme. "What a day," he thought to himself. "I did not come here just to watch such a game; I left Wario and Waluigi alone to see if they could be trusted at the secret cave alone. Let's see if they are good enough to be there without me; I'm pretty sure their loyalty towards me would tell them not to trash the place while I'm gone. Wait a minute! What's that?!" Eggman leaned forward to recognize the back of Luigi's head. "It's Luigi!" Eggman continued thinking. "I never suspected that he would be here! Perhaps now would be the time to strike! I'll put an end to his heroic deeds once and for all!"

In the seat in front of Eggman, Luigi suddenly felt a breeze blow on his neck. "Some grouch is breathing on my neck," he spoke up. "I know that grunt anywhere; that must be Dr. Eggman!"

"So Eggman has come, eh?" Chris replied. "What do you suppose we do?"

Luigi took his hat off his head and filled it with the remaining bus tokens he had. He then crumpled up the hat like a piece of paper into a ball, trapping the tokens inside. "This, Mr. Thorndyke!" he continued.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Mr. Mario," Chris replied as he got up from his seat.

Quickly, Luigi turned around and threw his crumpled hat straight at Eggman's face, blowing him backwards toward the shed of the baseball stadium. Eggman hit the wall after being blown back very fast. Luigi and Chris ran into the shed and picked up Luigi's hat. "Yo!" Luigi exclaimed. "10-W-40-breath! It's nice to see you again! I thought you had cowardly run away after Bowser's Bob-Omb went off at my plumbing shop!"

Eggman snarled and replied: "I am no coward, you jerk! I had a plan, and I was following it perfectly! But, thanks to you and Shadow, my plan was ruined!"

"I honestly don't think that it was YOUR plan in particular. Black Doom had it all under control. But Shadow was a great hero, and showed Black Doom what it's like to come to the rescue!"

"Fah!" Eggman exclaimed angrily. "You think you're so smart, eh?! Well, I'll show you what it truly feels to be rejected and mistreated!"

"Hey! You better watch it, mister! Mario isn't one of those kinds."

"Oh yeah?! Well, has he ever done THIS to you?!" Eggman got back up to his feet and charged straight at Luigi like a bull chasing a matador. Using his head, he knocked Luigi off his feet and sent him up into the air. Then, when Luigi was coming back down, Eggman used his roboticized left arm to punch Luigi straight to the wall. "How's THAT for a change, eh?!" Eggman exclaimed. "You're a total nincompoop!"

Chris took a step forward and gave Eggman a piece of his mind. "If you want to touch my friend, you'll have to get through me first!"

Eggman turned around to see Chris standing right in front of him. But he was unaware that whom he faced was a rival from years ago. He did not recognize the face of his once-good enemy. "Bah!" he replied to Chris. "Why should I waste time on a selfish nobody like you?! You're not as skilled as Luigi!"

"You don't recognize me, don't you? Well, I'll tell you this much: you're looking at your old enemy Christopher here!"

"That name…" Eggman stuttered. "It almost rings a bell. And yet, I can't put my finger on it. Wait a minute!" Eggman finally came to his senses and realized whom he was facing. "So it's YOU! You're Christopher Thorndyke, aren't you?!"

"Believe it, egghead!"

"You even remember the nickname Sonic usually gives me! Well, now that we are both face-to-face, we can duke it out like we did in the past! But I just know that you'll be fighting like the twelve-year-old you once were, sicko!"

"I'll be ready for anything, menace! Just come and get me!"

"Very well, then!" Eggman smiled as he brought his fist up, ready to make a blow. Once he made it towards his opponent, he noticed that Chris raised his arm in defense. But the blow hurt Chris' arm really badly, giving him a bruise on the exact spot where it was struck.

"Ah geez!" Chris thought to himself as he felt the pain in his arm. "Even after all these years, Eggman is still as strong as ever!"

"Hah!" Eggman exclaimed at his triumph. "You're still a wimp! I'll win over you so easily like I did to Luigi!"

Strangely, Chris immediately took a compass out of his pocket and studied the metallic red arrow pointing magnetic north. "That's just what I need to know," Chris thought as he read the direction. "I never knew that he has a robot arm! If he hits me with it, I'm a goner! But all I need to do swing my arm up in the correct angle, and it'll bend that thing real good!"

Eggman watched as Chris put the compass back into his pocket. "What the heck does he need that for?!" he thought.

"Okay, Eggman!" Chris said at last. "I'm finally ready for you!"

"Hmm… Perhaps this fight has driven you completely insane! But madness alone cannot save you! Here I come! I'm just getting warmed up!" Eggman raised his robotic arm, poised to strike at the suspecting Chris.

"Here comes the blow," Chris thought as he watched Eggman's arm come down. "I better be right!" Right away, Chris quickly held up arm and caught Eggman's arm as it came down towards him. With all his might, he bent the elbow of the arm downwards and let it snap off, completely removing the joint. "Ha!" Chris exclaimed. "How do you like that, old buddy!?"

"What the heck, man!" Eggman replied as he saw his broken robotic hand. "You may have won the day, but you won't win the war, little dude! I'll be back, better than ever!" He said that as he took off out of the baseball stadium and through the city streets. He then made it throughout the forest and to the secret cave, where Wario and Waluigi are in the midst of a project. "Wario!" Eggman called out. "Waluigi! I need your help!"

"Ha!" Wario laughed as he saw Eggman's broken robotic arm. "I knew someding like dat would happen! Are you alright, boss?"

"I just need you to quickly repair my robotic arm," Eggman replied. "I must have it fixed before I move on with my plan!"

"Well," Waluigi came in. "You're in luck because we just finished your old pal!" Waluigi showed Eggman the project that they were working on at the time: it was Eggman's old robot chicken pet Cluck!

"Cluck!" Eggman exclaimed excitingly. "Come here, you old friend! How are you doing? Do you really miss me?" He started petting Cluck like that pet that he once was years ago.

Wario chuckled as he saw the way Eggman was acting. "You know, wid dat arm off, he may be malfunctioning a bit. Perhaps it's making him go coo-coo! Don't you agree, Waluigi?"

"I would if everything wouldn't bug the crap out of me," Waluigi replied.

Meanwhile, after the baseball game was over, Luigi and Chris stepped into the next bus that drove to their next destinations. After taking their seats in the vehicle, they started talking again about their greatest adventures, either on Earth or at the Mushroom Land. After all that was settled, Luigi was dropped off back at the motel to see that Shadow was still sleeping at their hotel room. "You can rest easy now," Luigi thought as he saw him slumber. "I hope that even Eggman doesn't come to attack you."

Later, Luigi went to Dr. Mario's hospital, where Sonic soon became in better shape and was checking out. Sonic saw how happy Luigi was and was trying to find out what was going on. "What the heck are you smiling about?" he spoke up and asked.

"Sonic," Luigi replied excitedly, bouncing a new baseball he bought. "You would never believe who I just met at the baseball stadium!"

"I believe it," Mario came in, looking up from his clipboard.

"You do?" Sonic asked.

"Sure!" Mario replied with a warming smile.

**NEXT TIME: OLD MEETS NEW!**


End file.
